


He Speaks of Love

by readwriteandavengers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluffy, M/M, Mick starts to realize he might be in love, Nate talks a lot, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Nate likes to talk so Mick listens.





	He Speaks of Love

The thing with Nate Heywood is that sometimes he just likes to be listened to. He likes to talk, and conspire, and _think_. Honestly, his mind is constantly churning with ideas that Mick swears any normal person would never ponder. Ever. But Mick finds himself humoring the good-looking historian, and somehow he always gets stuck listening to Nate’s voice for hours, and the excitement barely waivers.

It was an accident on Mick’s part. After Nate had joined the team, after he’d found all the Legends and pieced them back together, Mick found himself listening to Nate more than he did with anyone else. He’s not sure why. Perhaps it’s because he felt like he owed the historian something, or maybe it’s because after Nate saved their asses Mick felt like anything Nate had to say was important.

The thing was… Nate kept coming back. He had this trick, Mick would find it impressive under any other scenario, but he always captures Mick and then he’s talking and before Mick realizes it, half an hour has passed and he’s still standing listening to Nate ramble on.

After the fifth or sixth time, Mick started to notice Nate’s mouth. The way his lips moved, back and forth, or the way his teeth would clamp down on his bottom lip as he prepared for his next point. His lips always look soft, round and pink, immaculate as if no one ever kissed Nate with the rough vigor his lips deserved.

Mick found it harder to listen after that.

Things didn’t get easier after that either. The discovery of Nate’s beautiful mouth was only the beginning. Then Mick discovered the way Nate’s hair looked so soft; chestnut brown locks that always bounced back into place. Mick blames the fact that Nate started this new quirk, or maybe Mick has only just picked up on it, but Nate lifts his hand to grab a fistful of his hair and squeeze. He does it when he thinks, and then when he solves whatever thought he’s stumped on he releases the grip on his hair and smooths his fingers back against his scalp.

Then there are Nate’s hands, which Mick becomes hyper aware of the second Nate braces them on Mick’s chest. Nate had came around the hall and bumped right into Mick, and then his hands were on Mick’s pectorals, just heavy enough that Mick wanted more. He wanted the pressure of Nate’s hands on him. But then Nate was smiling saying how he had just been looking for Mick… and starts his new topic of conversation.

That happened a few days ago.

Right now? Mick’s sitting in an old leather chair they placed in the library, dressed down in a pair of pajama bottoms and an old long-sleeve shirt that he thinks might have gone with a pair of Long Johns. It clings tight to his arms and chest, and somehow manages to trap all the proper heat in.

It’s past an acceptable hour the Legends consider time for bed, but Mick still sits in the chair, half asleep as Nate carries on.

Nate’s in his pajamas too, which makes Mick think he might have gotten the idea right before he went to bed and ran with it. He’s got on a pair of pajama pants too, a mixture of blue and green plaid, that are riding surprisingly low on his hips. There’s a cord tied at the front, which is the only thing apparently keeping the pants from falling around Nate’s ankles. He also wears a white t-shirt, that’s stretched out but also too short for Nate’s torso. Every time he reaches up to point at something, a stretch of his stomach is revealed, along with the elastic band of his boxers.

Mick’s eyes betray him each time that cloth lifts up just slightly-

“I must be boring you.”

Mick’s gaze darts up from where he was staring at Nate’s tanned skin and back up to Nate’s eyes. He breathes, trying to keep his cool. “I’m listening, Pretty.”

Nate lifts a brow as the corner of his mouth quirks up amusedly. “Okay, so what was the last thing I just said?”

Okay, Mick wasn’t expecting that. He freezes, trying to think, begging his mind to have picked up something… but he recalls nothing. Mick sighs, bringing up both hands to rub across his scruffy face as he yawns.

“Call it a night and take a nap.” Mick insists, letting his arms fall back to the rests on the chair. He looks up, watching Nate actually turning off the display screen and a lamp on his way over. He sets a controller down on the nearby desk before finally coming up to Mick.

“Alright, Mick,” Nate exhales as he extends his hand for Mick’s taking.

Mick grumbles under his breath but takes a hold of the offered hand. He doesn’t need the help, but there’s the fact that he _wants_ to touch nate, so he allows the other to pull him out of the chair and back to his feet. When he does, he expects Nate to let go of his hand and turn from the room, but Nate keeps Mick’s hand in his… and he’s stepping forward.

Mick watches with bated breath as Nate steps close enough that their chests are pressed together. Mick can feel Nate’s warm breath ghosting against his chin, and his eyes betray him yet again to fall down to Nate’s smirk.

“Thank you for listening, Mick.” Nate’s voice is low, but his gratitude is earnest. He then leans forward, causing Mick to breathe in through his nose, and presses a kiss just at the corner of Mick’s lips. It’s a soft touch, but causes Mick’s heart to thump, even when Nate’s pulling back.

Nate falls back down to his feet, and Mick notices that Nate must have had to bump up on his tiptoes to kiss the spot he wanted. He’s smiling at Mick, playfully tired, and Mick wants nothing more to kiss his lips this time. But Nate drops their hands and heads for the exit.

“I’ll see you in the morning, Mick.” Nate calls over his shoulder, casting Mick one last look over his shoulder. He seems satisfied seeing Mick still shocked, standing in the library with wide eyes. Nate shakes his head, huffing out a quiet laugh before his disappears down the hall.

Mick continues to stand, basked in the silence and the low light of the library for a few more minutes. It takes him quite a while before his brain starts to work again, and even then he only manages to lift his hand and ghost his fingers across the spot Nate just kissed. Then Mick realizes he’s acting like a lovesick idiot and grunts as he makes his way back to his bedroom.


End file.
